The present invention relates generally to a domino toppling toy. More specifically, the invention relates to a domino toppling appliance which is capable of distributing toppling force of one domino train to the other plural domino trains.
A domino toppling game is one of the most popular amusements. In order to make a domino toppling game more interesting or attractive, there have been developed various appliances for use in a domino toppling game. A novel appliance has long been desired which is used for distributing toppling force of one domino train to a plurality of the other domino trains, thereby toppling simultaneously a plurality of the other domino trains in response to the toppling of the one domino train, and changing over the toppling direction of the one domino train to those of the plurality of the other domino trains.